NEW ?
by darkcuttinglove
Summary: bella has lived a year without edward. now with her teaching at his new school what will happen? she is engaged to jacob.will we be hearing church bells or conflict? post new moon JxBxE
1. dreaming

_*-disclaimer_

_I do not own twilight_

_BPOV: (dreaming)_

_The air was both warm and heavy making it very difficult to inhale and exhale comfortably. I looked up toward the sky just to make me relax. For I was not sure that the Earth was or was not on fire because of this blood boiling heat. The Sun was blinding me as I looked up and I felt as if my skin had fresh third-degree burns all over the surface. I quickly look back toward the ground and just then I hear a bone crunching growl. I fear for the worst as I turn my head at a neck breaking speed but beyond the distance and near the edge of the clearing I stand and all I see is a russet brown wolf. I recognize my fiancé in his wolf form. Jacob. I try and call toward him but in doing so my fear just rises. I look behind me thinking that there must be another reason as to why Jacob would growl so fiercely toward me of all people. There, back and directly across from Jacob was HIM. The person who left me broken hearted just a year ago. To me it seemed far, far, more than just a year though. Edward. I missed all the good love filled times that we had. I don't, however, miss his lies. I miss the man he acted as not the fake hurtful VAMPIRE that he let me see when he dumped me . That faithful day I had been saved by my future fiancé. _

_Now I am the only thing standing between a man I want and a man that I need._

_The only thing that I still don't really know is which man is which……_

_That was my last thought before Jacob lost his patience and suddenly launched forward._


	2. explaining

**JPOV: (yes, it is Jacob)**

**I awoke to a huge scream. Oww. My ears hurt….wait. Who is screaming?**

"**Bella? "**

**My beautiful fiancé had a clear sheer of sweat on her face and body. I started panicking because she was obviously hyperventilating. **

"**Bella. What happened?"**

**She sighed.**

"**I'm not sure I think it was a dream. I mean most of the time I know that I am having a dream but this one felt so**_** real**_**."**

"**Honey, it was just a dream. You have nothing to worry about. Maybe the dream happened because of all the new changes that have been happening."**

**I explained while holding her tightly close to my bare chest. We had recently moved to Seattle. Bella has recently graduated from collage. I don't know how she did all of her school work so fast but Bella always surprises everyone. I just graduated from high school and turned 18. Bella is only just 19. We moved from Forks to Seattle because Bella got offered a job at the high school there. The wedding is only being put of till the summer and then we'll go back to our family and the pack so we can get married.**

"**Bella, think about the wedding."**

**Bella always thought about the wedding when something was stressing her out. I was so proud of my Bella. She had even offered to pay for our house and our new life here in Seattle because I had decided to claim my birth right of pack leader. **

"**Thank you. I feel much better. You can go back to sleep now ,love."**

**I believed her so I fell back into a deep sleep. Dreaming about my future with Bella.**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**BPOV:**

**The sound of my alarm clock woke me. They really do need to invent a better one. It is very annoying to wake up ever morning **

**to ,"eeeeeeeeerrrrrr,eeeeeeeeerrrr,eeeeeeeeeeer,eeerrrr" **

"**Wake up honey. First day of school ,remember?"**

**Jake obviously knew me way to well. He always had to make sure that I woke up. And today was my first day teaching at Seattle high. I quickly got up.**

"**Are you going with me or are you staying?"**

"**Sorry Bells but I have to speak to the pack again."**

"**It's fine go ahead."**

**I got out of bed and took a quick shower and walked to my closet.**

**I changed into the outfit I picked out earlier. (everything **_**ON PROFILE**_**)**

**And grabbed my wallet and my lap top bag. (lol …love bites)**

**Then I kissed my hubby and jumped in my car.( again on profile)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once I got to the school I glanced around. My car was the prettiest one there.**

**I decided to give myself a pep-talk.**

"**Today is going to be great. Today will just be the beginning of something greater than you. Everything is going to be fine. Now go and get those kids smart!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_***** GO AND GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!! IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST E-MAIL ME. ****_


	3. sighting

_**BPOV:**_

_**I gracefully (not) walked out toward the office and found several glances come my way. I didn't really expect that since Seattle was larger then Forks.(wince) It still hurt very much to even think about something remotely close to my past and I just don't seem to know exactly why. I came up with the theory that most people come up with. That theory was that him being my first ever boyfriend I just can't forget him. But did it have to hurt so much? By this time I was already inside the cozy office. It somehow reminded me of my old high school. Tough the carpet was a different color then the other one was. This one was blue and like the other office, it too was covered with an insane amount of greenery. **_

"_**Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm the new teacher here."**_

_**Again, I was surprised that she did something I thought would only be heard of in my old school. The old lady not- so -subtly looked me up and down. Thankfully tough, she didn't seem impolite. **_

"_**Yes, of course. We have been expecting you Ms. Swan. Here are you room key and I.D."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**After checking some things the office decided to let me go. I was not expecting them to keep me so long in there or else I would have came earlier. I was a minute late for my first hour.**_

_**{For dramatic effect I was thinking about leaving the chapter there but that would just be mean. =p}**_

_**I took a quick pause outside my door. Room B: 23. At a horrific snails pace I opened the door. **_

_**I think I should have known that the wonderful scent by the door was not from children. **_

_**I took a few steps in, not looking toward the class, and hanged my coat on my leather chair.**_

_**Jacob had insisted that he help decorate before school started and so my class was already the way I wanted it to look. Again, not looking at the class, I swiftly turned my body to write on my white board that I had requested. No one wants chalk down their throats and let alone their clothes. On the board I wrote "Ms. Swan" below that I wrote the date and "first day of school **__**J "I turned and finally faced my class.**_

_**{Drum roll………………………………........................}**_

_**There were my first kids ever. I took a look into every one of their eyes. Two very different and inhuman eyes made my heart literally stop. I was worried but then it soon picked back up. One was a beautiful and sad pair of golden color and the other was a hurtful almost lifeless black. There sitting perfectly next to each other were my best friend and the boy I loved. Alice and Edward. Just thinking their names hurt me like glass digging its way through my heart. I calmly keep on looking at the rest of my class and hoped that no one saw my pause when I saw the Cullens. **_

"_**I hope you all had a wonderful summer because I expect you all**_** to have learned something remotely new during our year together. Today I am going to allow all my students to ask questions about me . And when I mean question, I mean questions about anything and everything you want to know about me. I want to do this so that you get to know me considering I am new here. Tomorrow I will be asking all of you any questions I have and I hope you answer them truthfully. Then after that it is time to get to work. Okay?"**

**They all nodded.**

"**Good. "**

**I walked over to the computer and marked attendance**

"**Now, who has the guts to ask the first question?"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***PLEASE BE NICE AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON.. I WILL LOVE U 4EVA AND I BEG OF U ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PAGE!!!!***


	4. class questions

(still)

BPOV:

After that very "funny" comment I had expected Alice or even Edward to be the first to ask me a question but when I glanced at them they just had the most shocked faces I've ever seen. I giggled just looking at them. Because of their current state I looked away and searched for the most gutsiest of them all. N o one had raised their hands yet so I tried to encourage.

"Come on people. I know that at least one of you has a question because I know I _certainly_ did when I was in high school."

Again, no one had answered me so I just turned when a boy in the back shouted,

"And when was that? A month ago?" I just laughed and turned back around to answer.

"Actually, I haven't been to high school in about a little more then a year."

And just as I thought , my statement shut him right up. Most of the class had their huge mouths dangling from their pimply faces . Then a nice-looking petite girl that was sitting in front asked me a question.

"Ms. Swan but that would mean that you are like 19. Am I correct?" I liked this girl already and I can tell that she cared about her grades because she had a pencil and paper on her desk.

"Yes. You are very much correct. Can I ask for your name?"

"Sure, I'm Lilly." she smiled .

"Well Lilly, I am 18 right now but my birthday is next month on September 13." At this most of the class gasped. Alice then decided to ask a question.

"Why did you decide to become a teacher?" she smiled icky sweet and though I wanted to smile badly I just frowned and answered her question for the classes benefit. I was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that question.

"I became an English teacher because I've always been a fan of English Literature."

A girl that reminded me very much of Jessica ,except her hair was blonde, asked a question.

"What books are your favorite?" even though she had a frown I could see she just wanted more inside information about the new teacher. I guess now I know why she reminds me of Jessica.

"Well, I don't really have a favorite book but I enjoy re-reading Wuthering Heights , Pride and Prejudice , and R-R-Romeo and Juliet. " I found it very, very difficult and sorrowful that I stuttered just because a man who I once considered my Romeo was in this very room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that question the rest of their class went on uneventful. That is, until a boy in the back shouted out another question. I suspected it was the very same one that yelled the first question too.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he was trying to ask subtly (not) because he was horny. And somehow I didn't want to answer. Not because of the boy. And even if my answer was "I'm married" I really doubted he would care. No, the boy was _certainly not _why I didn't want to answer. It was because my ex- was in this very room. AWKWARD!!!

"I'm engaged."

"Well, that is just too bad honey, cuz' I want some of that." As he said this three things happened. 1) I blushed deep red…2) About the rest of the boys whistled and agreed…and..3) Edward growled. It was not loud enough to question his humanity by the rest of the class but it _was _enough to catch the attention of the whole class and shut them up instantly.

Could my day get any worse?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*VOTE ON THE POLL ON FROFILE( it is there -I checked)!! REVIEWS WOULD ALSO BE NICE-THANKS 4 DE SUPPORT*


	5. worse?

**(yay!)**

**EPOV:**

**That was so stupid. I know . But being able to hear their thoughts was one thing and him saying that was another. I hate every boy in this class and there would soon be more to hate later on. I am positive. My beautiful Bella. Her sweet red lips call to me. Her outfit wasn't making things any better too. Her thick and curvy bottom just screamed "touch me" in those awesomely tight jeans. Her shirt wasn't any better then her jeans either. That thin material barley held any imagination. I could clearly see her big, warm juicy, breasts. I need to stop thinking about her like that. But as I had very pointy told her before…..I am a man. A very (never gotten any) horny man.**

**Before she walked in I had no idea that she was even here. And judging by Alice's thoughts I knew she did not know either. After about 9 months after I left Bella I went back. I couldn't stand the sick , boiling pain that I got from leaving. When I got to her house Charlie had made it very clear that Bella had moved on and left. I did not indeed know that Bella had moved so near Forks though. I thought she would have gone back to her mother's.**

**And now I hear she is engaged??!!! I know I very deeply missed my chance but you would have to understand. Being in such horrible pain and then adding surprise, jealously, stupidity, self-hate, and horny are very hard to handle at the same time. I just had to do **_**something.**_

**Wouldn't you have done the same?**

**BPOV:**

**I was almost fairly certain that my day would get extremely worse because starting the day off like this **_**had**_** to give my some bad luck.**

"**Mr. Cullen ,please behave yourself. And that goes for the rest of you boys. I would not like it if I had to have a talk with any of your parents."**

**Thankfully the rest of the classes passes by without any problem. That is, if you don't count all the whistles or booty calls.**

***(LUNCH)***

**BPOV:**

**The day had so far not been unbearable but hey, we are only about half way through. I walked toward the hall leading into the cafeteria and just as I turned the corner a teacher about in his 20s or so turned the corner too. This causes us to accidentally bump into each other.**

"**I'm so sorry" We simultaneously said. And laughed together. Weird ,huh? **

"**Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. What is your name?" As I asked this he looked up. He had the (almost) most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. A nice Emerald Green. **

"**Hi, I'm Mr. Green are you a new student? " I laughed. What a quinkydink. His eyes are the same as his name. And did everyone have to question my age?**

"**No. I'm a new teacher though." We then started walking. I noticed how everyone looked up over to us as we walked in. The air had an eerie no-sound to it. Like everyone had been talking about me. Mr. Green had noticed this to and laughed.**

"**I guess you're right. You can call me Jason."**

**We ate together and then he dropped me by my classroom.**

"**Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?" (*gasp*)**

"**No. I have a fiancé. "**

"**Sorry to hear that. But I guess all the good ones are taken. Can we still be friends?"**

"**Of course." He then walked away. I could not believe he asked that. I swear if Jacob hadn't proposed I would have said no. I turned around to open my door and saw E-Edward looking intently at me and Emmett holding him back somehow. Emmett just looked shocked. I tried my best and just smiled and waved at them. Then I walked back into my room.**

**I walked to my car at the end of the day thinking hard. It seemed as Alice and Edward were the only ones in the family that I had a class for. Just as I reached for my door, a hand stopped me. It was Alice. I turned around and saw that the whole family (except Carlisle and Esme) were in front of me.**

**-sighing I said- **

"**What do you want?" I asked rather rudely but considering what they did to me I had a right to. **

"**Bella, we need to talk." Alice whispered softly. **

"_**We -don't -have -to -do- anything." **_**I snapped slowly. Who did they think they were?**

"**Yes, we do Bella." I was surprised that this came from Edward.**

"**If you haven't noticed yet, I have a life and a **_**fiancé **_**at my **_**own house**_** waiting for me. And I don't want to talk to any of you." His face looked in extreme pain but I didn't care. At least I gave him a tiny bit of what he gave me after leaving. **

"**Please ,Bella, please?" Emmett asked**

"**I've missed my favorite little sister. No offence Alice but you probably already know I love Bella more then you." Alice laughed.**

"**I know Emmett. "**

**Despite my reluctance I could feel my will power do slightly down. What Emmett had said really mad me feel sad. I missed him too. Very terribly actually. **

"**No." I placed my chin in the air stubbornly. **

"**Aww.. Come on Bells." Emmett whined.**

"**No." This time my voice broke on the end. Informing them that I was about to crack at any moment. Emmett came and picked me up. He started kissing my cheeks. He talked in between them too.**

"**Bells,….Please…We ..All…Missed. ..You." I, of course, laughed.**

"**Fine." He then smiled and kissed me one more time before backing away.**

"**Thanks Bells. I don't think I could have lasted another minute. You stink Bella. What happened?"**

**I knew exactly what happened. I just didn't want to say it.**

"**Nothing." I said. Lying. They could see right through it though.**

"**What happened that you would have to lie? Tell us Bella." Alice became suspicious. I sighed again and said..**

"**I'll tell you later."**

"**Ok. Our house or yours?" I didn't really know what to say. **

"**Yours."**

"**Ok stop by at 6 today. Here are the direction to the new house." Alice calmly said. I took the paper and climbed in my car.**

"**Hey Bella, I love your car. Let me mess around with it later?" I was so shocked. **_**Rosalie was being nice and loves my car and wants to do something to it.**_

"**S-S-Sure Rose. Thanks. Bye." I was still shocked by the time I got home. I sighed. This was going to be hard because Jacob was sure to smell them on me and get mad. I walked on the porch and hesitated. (pic of house on pro) I opened the door and walked in. Expecting Jacob to burst with madness. **


	6. past and present meet

_* sorry to update so late. Stuff has been happening. I was about ready to kill myself. Here is the chapter but WARNING: it has some profanity. :o *_

_BPOV:_

_I was just opening the door when Jacob practically yanked open the door himself. When he saw it was me he relaxed but only slightly. _

"_Why do I smell them on you?" he asked this only somewhat calmly. _

"_The Cullens are going to Seattle high. Some gave me hugs. Are you ok?"_

"_No, Bella. Are you_ ok? Did they hurt you? Do have to kick someone's ass?"

"Jacob I'm fine. I have to go back and talk to them at 6 today. " This seemed to bother him but only slightly. He looked more worried then upset.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't want to but I do think it is necessary. I am not going to allow you to go by yourself. You are my fiancé and I don't want you to die only a couple of months before our wedding." He looked very serious. I really didn't want him to go. It would make it a lot easier to just tell them about Jacob if he wasn't there but from the look in his eyes I knew he wouldn't let me go by myself.

"Fine. Go get dressed." He had obviously just come back from Forks because he only wore on a pair of shorts.

"Can't I just go in this? Do I really want to impress a bunch of bloodsuckers?"

"You know I don't like it when you call them that. Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, Emily gave me something while I was there."

"Ok. Go do something while I go dress."

"What is wrong with what you are wearing now?"

"This is too formal. Since you already ate can you go get me a Subway?"

"Sure, sure. Go get in something less _formal." _He laughed gave me a soft kiss then and left to get my food. I quickly (as I could) made my way to my dresser and changed . (outfit and makeup on profile) Then I went to the bathroom and placed makeup on my face and fixed my hair. By the time I got back down the stairs, I had only tripped twice. Luckily, Jacob was already there before I could fall and hit my face on the last step.

"Wow. You look hotter then usual. Are you _trying_ to impress them or something?" I simply glared at his stupid assumption. I was starving. I grabbed the Subway from his large hand and sat down in the kitchen island.

"So _are_ you _trying_ to impress them?" I was starting to get pissed at Jake.

"No. _Are_ you _trying _to annoy me to death?" I couldn't believe that just because the Cullens are back Jacob is acting childish. He smartly shut his mouth after that and I quietly ate my Subway. I was definitely nervous as I drove down the unfamiliar road. I parked the car and as booth Jake and I stepped out I was automatically placed in a hug from Esme. Carlisle came and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head after her. They all stepped back and looked at me and Jake. He had his arms around me in a very possessive way.

"Jake these are the Cullens. Esme,Carlilsle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." Everyone just stared at each other but Jake mostly glared at them. Carlisle came forward and extended his hand to Jacob. Jakes face turned to disgust.

"I am not going to touch you _bloodsucker_." Carlisle immediately dropped his hand while everyone simultaneously gasped. As expected everyone was angry and Rosalie was the first to speak her mind.

"Bella how _dare _you. I knew I was right about you. You fucking trash*******.I am going to kill you." But mid- jump Emmett had grabbed onto her waist. I was in shock.

"This is not the place to discuss this. Let us go inside." Jacob ,being the over protective fool he is, stood still. I weaved my way out of his grasp and walked silently behind the Cullens. He followed just as silent as I had. We walked into a house that was colored exactly the same as the house in Forks. It still hurt but nothing compared to when they first left. They all sat on the long seat and left the love seat for Jake and me. We sat down and no one talked. All the Cullens had pain clearly on their features but that intensified when Jacob placed me on his lap and took his hands on my waist. I leaned onto him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then started nibbling down my neck and I couldn't resist him anymore. I grabbed his bare arms and forcefully sunk my lips onto his. He quickly kissed back. I was never one for PDA but he had nibbled my weak spot. Right as I turned and straddled him someone growled and another cleared their throat. I suddenly jumped out of his lap and placed 5 inches between us. I was completely blushing. The hardest ever in my life.

"sorry" I mumbled. Carlisle just talked. Everyone looked as if they wanted to kill Jacob or kill me but I think that was only Rosalie and just a little bit of Jasper.

"Bella. Can you please explain why this boy thinks we are vampires. " I was too scared to look at him so I paused. Jacob decided that I didn't want to talk.

"Maybe because you _are._" Jacob moved slightly in front of me. I pushed him closer but started to speak.

"I am going to talk but first I need everyone to say that they won't interrupt me. That includes you Jake." Everyone nodded.

"After you left it wasn't easy. For anyone really. After a couple of months my Charlie started to get worried about me. He threatened me with going to Renee and graduating there but I wouldn't have it. As a way to get out of the house and out of Charlie's worry, I went to La push beach. There I found Jacob. Since our families had known each other it wasn't a worry to talk to him. We started dating and things lead to another and I graduated. Jacob left school because of him wanting to be leader of him pack .Before I had to leave for Collage he proposed and we decided to wait after I started teaching. Our wedding is in a month. Jacob knows you are vampires because he is a werewolf. The leader actually. " Everyone just stared at us.

"You're _engaged _to a _werewolf?"_ Edward yelled.

Jacob took immediate defense and growled in a crouch in front of me.


	7. leaving

_***LOL. I can't believe you guys actually think I'm a good writer. I am basically making this up as I go. I am about to make this a cursing warning for the whole story. You have been warned :] I LOVE REVIEWS!! They give me motivation. AND I left u with a cliff. Hehehe **__**J**__*****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_**You're engaged to a werewolf?" Edward yelled.**_

_**Jacob took immediate defense and growled in a crouch in front of me.**_

I was pleasantly surprised that Edward had seemed to calm himself. All he did was shut his gob and sat back down. It took Jacob 15 seconds more to calm down after that. I grabbed Jacobs arm and sat him down next to me.

"Yes Edward. I am. Is that such a problem?" I was so mad that it came muffled. But of course they could hear me perfectly. Stupid fucking vampires and their inhuman hearing abilities.

"It is a huge problem. A wolf can easily loss his control and burst in front of you." Carlisle said calmly.

"I would _never_." Jacob defended. Carlisle just simply nodded his head.

"I don't understand why you even care. _Y_ou left me remember?" All their heads faced the floor while I said this. _Good. They should feel ashamed for all the pain they put me through._

"Any more questions?" I really didn't want to be here.

"Bella, please let us explain why we left." Alice pleaded with me. It looked pathetic and yet, I still felt the need to agree. Jacob saw my will start to crumble, so he took my hand and picked me up bridal style.

"AHHH!" I was taken by surprise. Jacob just walked to the front door. Suddenly the whole family was blocking our exit.

"Get out of my way." Jacob spat though his teeth.

"Jacob put me down." He did so unwillingly.

"Jacob is right. We need to be going. But before we do, I have to explain what is going to happen while at school. I am still your teacher. But under no circumstances do you mention that you know me or have seen me outside school while in the presence of someone not in this room. And that doesn't mean you can just talk to me while we are alone. I don't want anything to do with this family anymore. Goodbye. For good. I hope you all have a nice eternity .And Edward, I hope you find someone to love you almost as much as Jacob loves me. " I pushed past them with Jacob right on my heels. We got into the car and drove away. Away from my past. And away from the people that hurt me. Hopefully forever.

* * *

EPOV:

I felt so stupid. Completely useless and worse then the smelliest, most grotesque smell ever. I had let my love fall for someone else. I had watched her stay where I left her two years ago. But this was absolute hell. Watching her leave me. She didn't deserve me. She deserved much ,much more. But definitely not a young wolf. I was not going to have her with him or anyone else. I am going to win her back even if it costs me my last breath.

* * *


End file.
